


Grindelwald and the Lost Artifact

by Fantasygirl20



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Giants, Israel, Kabbala, Nephilim, Original Character - Freeform, Portkeys (Harry Potter), Religious Fanaticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirl20/pseuds/Fantasygirl20
Summary: Albus Dumbledore and Newt Scamander are in search for the lost artifact. In order to do that, they have to research the artifact and travel to Israel and capture it before Gellert Grindelwald has it in his hands. For Eurovision competition prompt (Israel, Togetherness, and Obliviate)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Newt was late for his meeting with his former teacher Albus Dumbledore. They were going to discuss their next strategy with capturing Grindelwald. He finally arrived in London where he was supposed to meet at an old decrepit building. Of course, Dumbledore didn’t give much of a description of what said building looked like. He sighed then frantically looked for the right one. Finally, with the fourth search, he found it.

“You’re late.” Said Dumbledore as Newt walked in. 

“You didn’t tell me the specific building location.” New said while rolling his eyes. He looked around the room to find that it was only just the two of them. “They gave up didn’t they.” 

Albus Dumbledore found. “The Minister of Magic deemed that it was a lost cause….”He paused for a moment then sat down on his chair feeling aggravated.

“Meaning they don’t believe it exists.” Newt grimaced at that thought then took a seat next to his former teacher. “To be far, no one really in reality knows where it is. It’s all speculation,” Newt muttered. 

Albus looked up at New hopeful. “Do you have it?” Albus asked. 

Luckily Newt carried his briefcase as it would’ve been impossible to bring it with him with suspicious glares. He set the briefcase on the table and opened it. Halfway through the briefcase, he finally found what he was looking for and grabbed it. After closing the briefcase and placing it back down on the ground, he took the scroll and placed it on the table. “Well it’s in Hebrew, do you know the dialect?” 

Albus glared at Newt with a knowing expression. “Who do you think I am?” He smirked. “Right, so if I remember correctly, it’s in the book of Exodus.” He muttered as he was opening the bible. He was reading through the bible and forgotten the details it had within the bible regarding the Tabernacle. However, they were looking for the Ark of the Covenant. 

“Read anything interesting?” Newt asking as he was feeling left out while trying to read over the shoulders. Albus just glared back at him. 

“I’m trying to find where it’s located, but all I’m seeing is how it was made.” He seemed frustrated. He translated. "I have filled him with the Spirit of God, with wisdom, with understanding, with knowledge and with all kinds of skills — to make artistic designs for work in gold, silver and bronze, to cut and set stones, to work in wood, and to engage in all kinds of crafts."

Newt whistled at that. “So you do know you’re stuff.” He received a smack on the head. “Ouch!” He rubbed his head. “Who’s he they are referring too?”  
Albus nodded then read above that line. “B-e-z-a-lel” He said while pronouncing it carefully. 

“So do we know what the Ark contains?” Newt asked curiously.

Albus flipped through the pages until he hit the section of revelation. As Albus was translating he said, “The bible states that the Ark contained, the golden pot that had manna, and Aaron’s rod that budded and the tablets of the covenant.” He paused then read more. “It also said that the prophet saw God’s temple in heaven opened, “and the ark of his covenant was seen within the temple.” 

Newt raised his right eyebrow. “Is Grindelwald wanting to look to the heavens or something? That doesn’t sound like him.” Newt muttered. 

“You’re right, there has to be more than this.” He said frustratingly. Dumbledore scratched his head curiously. “Perhaps he thought if he controls the Ark, he could gain some godlike powers?” 

Newt looked dismayed. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You heard me….The covenant is thought to represent God.” Albus shrugged his shoulders. “You know…” He paused to think carefully about what he was about to say. “The has been rumors going on that the Ark is hidden underneath the Dome of the Rock. However, there have been complications of how to get to it.” He was thinking carefully then with wide eyes he glanced at Newt. “Apparition.”

To be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

(Kasum means magic in Hebrew)

The Ministry of Israel, Kasumi, had their ways of keeping tabs of everyone who needed more of a closer eye. They have an invisible dome that surrounds Israel , and the dome can detect any use of unauthorized magic. In order to make the dome work, they practiced Kabbalism. However, they did in fact notice something going on in Jerusalem. But they didn’t know what for sure, though they did in fact keep a close eye. 

Oo0o

Back in London, Newt and Albus were devising a plan of action against Gellert Grindelwald. They had coordinated with Kasumi their use of international portkey. In which they had already gave them the access. They told them the location of the portkey in which was in Cardiff. 

Once they got to the portkey, which looked like a coffee mug. Newt thought was odd. They grabbed the coffee mug and they went flying in the air, and both felt a tug. They fell on the ground. The ground felt like marble. Newt rubbed his arm as he was getting up.

Before his very eyes, he saw a tall woman, with curly hair staring at them. “Albus Dumbledore…” She said as a matter of fact. Newt had definitely detected her accent. He smiled at her. 

“Ah, Amana Cohen,” Albus said with a pleasant smile and greeted her with a peck on both her cheeks. “What a pleasure it is to see you, although I wish it were under better circumstances.” He muttered. 

She nodded with a soft smile then glanced at the young man before her. “You must be Newt.”

“Y-yes, Ma’am.” He muttered then took out his hand to shake hers. 

“Nonsense. Anyone’s who is a friend of Albus, is a friend of mine.” She smiled then pecked him on both of his cheeks.

Newt flushed. 

Amana clapped her hands while still smiling. “Right, let’s get down to business. As you may say.” She chuckled.

Newt grunted. “If I may ask, where are we?” He asked as he was looking around the Ministry.

“Why you’re at Kasumi, it’s our version of the ministry of magic. We are in the middle of Tel Aviv. Our nation’s second largest city. Jerusalem is our first…Now come! We have a lot to discuss.” She said then they rushed to the war room that they have in Kasumi. 

“This place is beyond I’ve ever seen.” Newt said without realizing he said it out loud.   
Kasumi grinned. “It’s because we use Kabbalah.”

Newt frowned at Albus. “You’ve failed to mentioned that.”

Albus shrugged. “Kabbalah is more like a secret, that wasn’t my secret to tell.” 

“You see, Kabbalah is very ancient magic. There are only a few of us left that can practice it. It’s also very difficult to teach. You may know of kabbalah in the text of making a golem out of clay.” She said trying to explain. 

Newt nodded with understanding. “So you as the ministry know how to practice Kabbalah then?”

She nodded. “It is said that, for our minister of magic to become a minister they need to have all the knowledge of kabbalism. That way, no matter what happens, everyone would be safe. However, there are downside, not everyone can be captured so easily-“

“Hence why you need us…” Newt muttered and sighed. “I don’t see how I can help.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“You have an inside knowledge of creature, don’t you?” Amana said with an all knowing attitude.

“What does that have to do with – “ Albus interrupted.

“There is a creature underneath the dome, that is said to protect the Ark of covenant.” Albus finished then placed his hand on Newt’s shoulder.

“So there is a creature, that you don’t know what it is, and you want me to…What interact with it, distract it?” Newt’s brows furrowed.

“I know what the creature is.” Amana said with confidence.

“You what?” Both Albus and Newt said at the same time.

“I’ve encounter it once before when I was little…In my dreams.” She bit her lips nervously. 

“Well don’t keep us in the dark.” Newt said urging her on.

“I couldn’t believe what I saw.” She paused for affect… “Nephillim.”

Again at the same time both Albus and Newt’s eyes went wide. “I’m sorry what?” Newt asked.

“Nephillim are, in the bible, mentioned as “sons of gods”. I didn’t realize it at that time, but as I was reading the bible once again, the descriptions were as clear as day when I saw them in my dream. They looked like giants.”

Newt gawked at the woman in front of her. “You can’t be serious. Giants? As in trolls and what not? They can’t be Nephillim.” 

“Oh but they are.” Amana said with awe. “So with this piece of information, we need you to protect the Ark with all costs. Gellert Grindelwald is not far behind. He crossed our borders just before you requested the portkey.”


	3. Chapter 3

Newt contemplated this for a moment. “How can Grindelwald use the Ark to his own advantage?” 

Amana was deep in thought. “Well, you see, it is said that God was kept inside the Ark. So in reality, Grindelwald can control the essence that’s in the Ark.” She shrugged her shoulders. “So with that in mind, do you have any idea to do stop a Nephilim?” she asked curiously. 

Albus glared at Newt feeling confident that he knew this one from his findings as a zoologist. Newt glared at him, but Albus just nodded with encouragement. “Well…The quickest way to weaken the a giant, as we may call them is aiming a knife through the eyeballs. We can’t effectively use spells, however their skin is the weakest. 

Albus smirked at his former student. “Good job, lad.” He said then smacked Newt on his shoulder. 

Newt blushed. “Not now.” New hissed. 

“Okay, okay.” Dumbledore muttered then sat back down on his seat. “So what’s the plan of attack?” 

“Firstly, you should calm down, Albus. He hasn’t arrived in Jerusalem yet.” She paused for a moment. 

Newt sighed. “But should I stay there so that I can catch him in the act?” 

Amana thought about that for a moment. “You’re right good plan. Instead of apparating, you can use one of our portkeys. She handed Newt a portkey that looked like a candle holder that has nine candles. 

Once he heard Albus say good luck he smiled then grabbed the portkey. Suddenly he was being sucked into what looked like a market. Of all the places, there had to be people around he sighed. 

Unfortunately, he was scene with about two or three muggles. Luckily he had his wand in hand. He grabbed his wand then obliviated the lot that have seen him. “I’m sorry, but it’s for your own good.” He muttered. When he thought he completed his obliviation spell, he finally took in to what he saw. He gasped. Looking around, he saw people together walking around the market. He smelled the spices and the food. Gods the food that he saw. He was glad he had money with him. He wanted to try it all. 

Right, he needed to focus. He looked around once again. He saw some sort of a security checkpoint. Maybe that was where he needed to go? He wished that they thought about it more. He followed the crowd and after being checked, he walked right in. He thought the site of the market was amazing, but he couldn't believe this site. He remembered reading about the Western Wall or another name was Wailing wall. He froze all of a sudden, he saw movement coming from the Dome of the Rock. Of course he knew people came and went as tourists. But this looked suspicious to him. He ventured forward towards the Dome of the Rock.


	4. Chapter 4

After Newt apprated inside the Dome of the Rock, he glanced around. He was in awe of what it looked like. There were so many variations of magical beasts in within the dome of the rock. He was tempted to capture them all and protect them all. He saw a fairy floating, minding her own business. Okay, he needed to focus.

He had just realized that most people didn’t have their shoes on, so he casted a spell to take his shoes off. Walking around, he saw some other creatures including goblins roaming around. It looks like they were keeping an eye on people roaming around. _Security guards?_ He thought. As he was walking around, he couldn’t help but notice some stairs going down underground. He raised his right eyebrow as he followed through. He was suddenly stopped by a goblin. “papers.” He said then took out his hand.

“Uhh, right.” Newt mumbled then took out his credentials.

After the goblin read his credentials, he glanced up at him. “You’re cleared.” He nodded then gave Newt back his credentials. “You are free to roam about, but don’t touch anything.” He said while eying Newt.

“You got it sir.” He said then nodded as he continued walking while looking around. Again, he couldn’t believe the various creatures he’s seen in only a matter of minutes. He spotted some lurking ghosts and even some werewolves.

Then as he was walking, he spotted the tips of the white hair that Grindelwald always wore. As if on purpose, he grinned and looked straight at him. All of a sudden, he thought. What if this was a trap? He felt anxious all of a sudden.

He heaved a sigh and just kept venturing forward towards the stairs. But suddenly he had disappeared. Newt paused for a moment to think of the possibilities and of what Dumbledore had said to him _The Ark could be underground._ He thought underground meant down the stairs. It couldn’t possibly be hidden literally beneath the ground, could it? There was no time to ponder that thought, without warning, he apparated underneath the Dome then was snatched by two giants.

“Good of your to join us.” The familiar voice said while Newt was covered in a bag.

Newt didn’t see a point of the bag, because next thing he knew, his bag was being taken off.

He wasn’t prepared as to what he saw. There was a massive box with four poles one on each side. Newt was about to stand, but the giant shoved him back down. “Let go of me!” Newt said with a growl. _How did he easily control these giants? They have a mind of their own._

Grindelwald looked like he was holding a familiar sword. Newt’s eyes went wide as he recognized it. “That’s not your sword!” Newt yelled as a matter of fact.

“I need a pureblood of an innocent. You’ll do.” Grindelwald hissed. “The Gryffindor Sword, is very powerful indeed.” He said the poked at the very tip of the sword.

Newt closed his eyes and grimaced. If only he’d known. He clenched his fists. “What do you want with the Ark? It has not value to you!”

Grindelwald stabbed the sword to the ground then rushed over towards Newt. “No value to me? Why…It’s always what I’ve dreamed of! Having the omnipresent in my flowing in my veins. Think of how much power that can bring me!” He said while looking at him with a ridiculous smile.

Newt’s eyes went wide. He knew that, but what would he want it for?

Next thing he knew, they were being under attacked. Not they per say, mainly Grindelwald. Finally, Newt saw Dumbledore in his peripheral vision and sighed. Damelopre rushed over and unchained Newt. “My apologizes for being late.” He said.

“You were cutting it close.” Newt snored.

While Amana was arresting Grindelwald, Dumbledore looked up and gasped. “My word. So this is the Ark that everyone was talking about in the muggle world. He looked at the gold and red contrast of the Ark.

“Are we going to move it?” Newt asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. “I think for now, we will leave it be. The people in the muggle world need a sense of mystery involving this specific artifact. We wouldn’t want it in the wrong hands.”

“I’ll get you for this!” Grindelwald yelled while being cuffed and in the grasp of an auror.

Dumbledore rolled his eyes. “Come, I’m in need of a good Mediterranean feast.” He grinned at Amana.

**THE END**


End file.
